conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Esrange Spaceport
' Esrange Space Center' is located in northern Sweden, Kalmar Union, 45 km from the town of Kiruna at 67oN, 21oE. Since 1995, Esrange has become the main spaceport of the Kalmar Union operated by the Union Space Center. History In 1964 ESRANGE was established as an ESRO (European Space Research Organisation, former ESA) sounding rocket launching range located in Kiruna (Sweden). This location was chosen because it was generally agreed that it was important to carry out a sounding rocket programme in the auroral zone, and for this reason it was essential that ESRO equip itself with a suitable range in the northern latitudes. Access to Kiruna was good by air, road and rail, and the launching range was relatively close to the town of Kiruna. Finally and perhaps decisively, ESRANGE could be located near Kiruna Geophysical Observatory (subsequently renamed to Swedish Institute of Space Physics). In 1972 ownership and operations of the range was tranfered to the Swedish Space Corporation. From 1972 to 2003 Esrange was used for scientific research with high altitude balloons, investigation of the aurora borealis, sounding rocket launches, and satellite tracking. After the formation of the Union and the founding of Union Space Center in 1994, Esrange became the main spaceport of the Kalmar Union. Facilities Ullr Launch Pads There are three launch pads equiped to launch Ullr rockets. Two of them are suitable to launch Ullr I, II and III variants and one of these two is able to launch Ullr IV too. The third one is designed to launch the new Ullr V '''(five stage version) rocket. Lunar Transport Vehicle Launch Pads Two new launch pads are being built to launch the Lunar Transport Vehicle. Sounding Rockets Launch Pads Union Space Center provides launch services for most types of sounding rockets and stratospheric balloons from the '''Esrange Space Center. Launches can also take place elsewhere depending on the scientific mission requirements. With 40 years' of experience to draw upon, excellent facilities and a unique land impact area of over 5200 square kilometers, Esrange offers a great number of advantages. Satellite Services ' Esrange' offers reliable solutions for satellite operations world wide. Union Space Center operates its own ground stations within USCNet, a global network of ground stations in strategic locations. Esrange provide facilities and satellite expertise to customers who want to reduce investment in infrastructure, equipment and personnel for satellite operations. The business strategy is to be the first choice partner for outsourced operations regardless of geographical location and to provide the customers with expert engineering - and operations resources to operate their satellites. Flight Test Services The remoteness of the area, the low population and the fact that flights are performed over land gives several advantages for testing of RLVs, UAVs and UAS: *High project safety due to: **High accessibility to the range **Low restriction in flight envelope *Extremely high probability to retrieve vehicle as flights are overland *Good possibilities to test sensors over large land area with diverse features Reusable launch vehicles testing Union Space Center performs Test and Evaluation (T&E) and Validation of reusable launch vehicles (RLV) together with Kalmar Union Defence Research Agency in NEAT which encompasses Esrange Space Center, Vidsel Test Range and Kiruna civil airport. The following services can be provided at NEAT: *Aerodynamic tests of RLVs *Landing tests of RLV Unmanned aerial vehicle testing Union Space Center performs Test and Evaluation (T&E) and Validation of unmanned aerial vehicles and systems (UAV and UAS)together with Kalmar Union Defence Research Agency in NEAT which encompasses Esrange Space Center, Vidsel Test Range and Kiruna civil airport. The following services can be provided at NEAT: *First flight of UAVs *Extended envelope flights (Beyond Visual Range) *Sensor trials over land, including over purpose built areas *Live firing of munitions from UAV *Training of operators and UAV teams *Formation flying Arena Arctica Although not physically located at Esrange, Arena Arctica should be considered as part of the complex. Located nine kilometers from Kiruna (at the airport), meets most of the expectations one can demand of a hangar building. The 5,000 square meters of hangar area can accommodate an aircraft up to the size of a Boeing 747. Even if the temperature outside is 20 degrees below zero centigrade, the inside hangar temperature is a comfortable 18 degrees above or warmer. In addition to the hangar space there are also offices, conference rooms, laboratories, a lunchroom and four basic hotel rooms, all with a combined area of 700 square meters. Naturally you will also have access to telephones, fax, modem and broadband connections to the Internet. Moreover, there is a wide range of different types of electrical outlets, both in the office spaces and in the hangar. All of these are factors that have contributed to that, for example, Airbus and Eurocopter have winter tested their latest models in Kiruna. Arena Arctica is, as a matter of fact, not solely a large hanger, but also in many ways a very suitable structure for testing businesses working with aviation, helicopters and component manufacturing. The hangar is also used as a garage during winter testing of cars and trucks. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Technology